Sparkles! hic
by BaranoShiko
Summary: Ahahahahaha... Naruto and Sasuke go looking for Kakashi. What ever will they find? Has some light SasuNaru, so if you don't like ... don't read.


Ummm ... done for a friend. She asked me to write a short story that had Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, alcohol, and some SasuNaru lovin' in it. Besides that I was free to do whatever. :shrugs: This is the result.

Disclaimer - I doubt the story would be the way it is if I owned Naruto and the charecters.

Warning - This contains light shounin-ai (SasuNaru). Shounin-ai/slash/malemale. You have been warned.

* * *

"Sasukeee …" 

"What?!"

"Why do we have to look for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because he's late."

"He's always late."

"Not a day late." Sasuke pushed open the door to the bar. "And we needed an excuse to get away from Sakura."

Naruto perked up at this. Latching onto his boyfriend from behind, he nuzzled his face between the presented sholder blades. "If we don't find Kakashi-sensei … um …" He mumbled something intelligible.

Saskue smiled slightly, imagining the blush on his boyfriends cheeks. "What, dobe?"

Naruto lightly punched Sasuke's shoulder before going back to his previous position. "Could we … could we spend the whole day together … tomorrow?"

"We could anyway."

"Really?!" Naruto bounced around to face the Uchiha.

"Mm-hmm."

"Yay! I love you!" Naruto darted foreward and kissed Sasuke square on the lips. Sasuke grabbed his arm, keeping him from pulling away completely.

"Love you too, dobe."

"Teme." Naruto opened the second door.

Seeing the two boys walk in the bar tender strode over, intent on throwing them out if they wanted any alcohol. "What can I do for you? Besides getting you drinks with alcohol in them. By your looks you two are underage, so either forget the alcohol or show some identification."

Naruto held up his hands, "We're not here to drink. Honest."

The bartender raised eyebrows, glancing between the two. Sasuke eloboarted, "We're looking for our teacher. We thought a bar would be a good place to look."

"Your teacher, eh?" The bartender rubbed his chin. "What's he look like?"

"Silver hair, mask, and one visible eye."

"Him?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's been in back with his friend for a while."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, "Is he there now?"

"Yeah, I'll take you back." The bartender waved them to follow him.

Naruto glaneced at Sasuke. 'Friend' he mouthed. Sasuke shrugged and mouthed back 'We'll find out.'

After a minute of walking the trio reached a door at which the older man stopped. He nodded to the door. "In there."

"Thank-you." Sasuke gave him a short bow of thanks, Naruto following suit. The bartender nodded and started walking back to the front.

Opening the door, the two boys entered. And almost imeadiatly fell over in shock.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the room was their teacher. Next to him was Uchiha Itachi. Both were flushed and laughing. No, wait. They weren't laughing … they were _giggling_. Sake bottles littered the floor, and table top. Here and there among the bottles were kunai and shuriken. There was also Kakashi's flack vest, Itachi's hat and Akatsuki cloak on the ground as well.

Hearing the door close, Kakashi had looked up. Realizing it was two of his students, he beamed and waved them over. This nearly made him fall over. "Saseku :hic: Ranuto, come :hic: join burpus!"

Upon hearing his compainion speak Itachi looked up. Later Naruto swore he saw Itachi's face light up. Quite a scary notion.

"Little Brother! It's been :giggle: a long time :giggle:"

Itachi proceeded to get up and stagger over to the teens. "Little Brother, you've grown :hic: SO MUCH!"

Itachi threw himself at Sasuke, but being drunk, he ended up missing and attaching himself to Naruto's leg instead.

Kakashi was bent over the table giggling "'tachi, you :hic: missed :giggle: Saseku. You got :hic: Ranuto :hic:"

":giggle: Whoopsies!"

Itachi dragged himself off Naruto and lunged at Sasuke again. He missed and hit his head on the door knob. "Oh, loo-hic-ky! Sparkles :giggle: I want :hic: to catch one!"

He proceeded to try and do just that. Try being the key word. The 'sparkles' were _very_ elusive and made him crash into Kakashi, who then joined in the sparkle hunt.

In such a situation one would expect Sasuke to take advantage of his brother being so out of it, and defeat him, or sit down to wait for him to come become sober and _then_ defeat him. Sasuke did neither. Sasuke ran. He grabbed the petrified Naruto and ran. Ran out of the bar so fast, that the bar keeper barely had a chance to blink before Sauske was out.

Yes, Sasuke ran. Death, killing, murder, and fangirls he could deal with without blinking an eye. This was entirely different. This was terrifying. This was something he never wanted to see again. This was something he had to get away from fast.

Oh, yes. A wasted Hayete Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi were very scary indeed.

* * *

There it is. Characters are way OOC (sorry Itachi). Yeah I know. I suck at writing romance. :sigh: I did my best. 

Shiko: That "romance" was more like insanely sweet and OOC fluff.

Bara: You're not helping.

Review please.


End file.
